dinerdashfandomcom-20200215-history
Flo's Diner
Flo's Diner is the first restaurant in the first game (Diner Dash), the diner itself would be one of the most important places in all of DinerTown history, in Diner Dash 5 BOOM!, it was destroyed in a cataclysm of hungry customers. Appearance In Diner Dash, the diner was all torn up and was abandoned but then Flo came and started a new business there just to escape all the stress and start all over again. As time passes by, the diner is now much more elegant and presentable with decorations all over the diner which attracted a lot of costumers. Game appearances Diner Dash Diner Dash marks the diner's first appearance. After Flo runs away from her old job she immediately sees a light of hope in the form of the run-down diner, Flo purchases the old diner it becomes the first restaurant of the game Flo also upgrades the diner and makes it more lively. Diner Dash 5: BOOM! In BOOM!, a mysterious figure rubs off an important part of a promotion breakfast sign on the diner which then causes a massive horde of hungry people to burst the diner into bits. Flo and Cookie with Hal's help rebuild the diner while still keeping everyone in DinerTown happy with Flo's service by working outside (Avenue Flo, Park and DinerTown) in order to collect enough money to finish rebuilding the diner. The diner's look is unique to each player as it is customizable and it's up to the player to redesign it as they wish. After finishing in DinerTown U, Flo's Diner is finally rebuilt with the night celebrated with 10 more shifts. Wedding Dash Flo's Diner briefly appears when Quinn arrives to Flo and goes to their yoga session, Flo has put on a sign that says the diner is closed. Fashion Dash Flo's Diner appears at the start of the story, Coco is briefly employed as a waitress in order to make money for herself, Flo convinces her to find her friends. Coco leaves the diner and runs her own Fashion Department. Diaper Dash During Diaper Dash, Wilson always go down to the diner to order a chocolate milkshake, Flo also offers him some advice and is the catalyst for Wilson's daycare adventures. Fitness Dash Quinn & Jo the Jogger head to Flo's to grab some grub before the big game against Donutville's Team, when Jo sees DinerTown's Team feasting on food Flo assures Jo that they'll be fine for the big game, which soon proves to be humiliatingly false. Avenue Flo series In Avenue Flo, the diner is one of the many locations within the game that Flo visits, in both games, she'll start her adventure in the diner to grab a few important items and head on her way out. DinerTown Detective Agency Flo's Diner is one of the hidden-object scenarios and is only ever visited once, the case for the scene is finding out who left streams of sticky gum around the diner, which is eventually traced back to Seymour the Senior as the culprit because he started chewing some addictive gum and couldn't stop, there is also a special minigame, you must sort 5 lines of burgers in their contents orders, after finishing the minigame Bernie the Bookworm will begin eating some food. Soap Opera Dash Rosie arrives at the diner after recruiting Simon the Celebrity in her soap opera show, Flo, Quinn, Hal, Ethel and Bernie then agree to help Rosie, thus beginning the game. DinerTown Tycoon Flo's Diner is located in Avenue Flo in the game as usual (with other landmarks significantly changed). The food served in this game are Cookie’s Organic Hamburger, Apple Pie with Cornmeal Crust, Grandma’s Corny Meatloaf, Spudville Beef Stew, Homestyle Turkey Dinner, Dinertown Pot Pie and Turkey Apple Surprise. Cooking Dash In Cooking Dash, the diner is the first restaurant of the game and features the kitchen side of the diner. Trivia *There is a real restaurant called Flo's Diner in Toronto, Ontario. Gallery Diner Dash (2003) DinerDash1Story3.png Flo's Diner 1.png First Diner in Diner Dash.png DD1-1.png DD1-2.png Diner Dash - Flo's Diner final look.png|In Diner Dash - Final look Diner Dash 5: BOOM! (2010) Flo'srebuiltdiner.jpeg|Rebuilt (customized) diner Flo'sdiner1.jpeg|Rebuilt (customized) diner Diner Dash Classic (2012) 2017 06 02 23.18.17.png|Flo's Diner - in Menu 2017 06 03 03.15.54.png|Flo's Diner - in-game Category:Restaurants Category:Diner Dash's restaurants